


Certain Things

by mintboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Depression, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintboy/pseuds/mintboy
Summary: Everything felt heavy.





	Certain Things

Everything felt heavy.

“Uh, Dave?” 

Dave rolled over, groaning. His t-shirt and boxers stuck to his skin when he moved, the hair falling in front of his eyes damp with sweat. All he could smell was sleep. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, reaching for his shades on the dresser next to his bed. Once they were secure on his face, his gaze met the alarm clock. _1:00 pm._

“Daaaave.”

Oh. Right. His eyes flitted over to John, who was standing in front of his bed, arms crossed. He really didn’t feel like dealing with this right now – he didn’t really feel like dealing with anything right now. 

“Yeah?” he forced out, the words like a sigh.

“I’m – uh –“ John shifted, appearing embarrassed, “I’ve got a girl coming over, could you . . . ?”

Normally, Dave would’ve scoffed and made a joke about John finally getting some action, but the words didn’t come to him. He yawned, sliding off of his bed. The effort it took was enormous. His limbs felt like lead. He ran a hand through his hair, wrapping the lanyard that held his keys around his hand. It took him a minute to rummage through the box under his bed, which was full of miscellaneous crap, for a bottle of apple juice. 

“Hey, are you –“ John didn’t get to finish.

“See you later,” Dave interjected, ducking out of the room. He kept his eyes on the ground as he left the room, but he passed a girl in the hallway, and he could hear her call something along the lines of, ‘Hey, John!’ 

Every step he took felt like a mile. Something in his chest was heavy, so incredibly heavy. He pushed open the doors to the hall, walking into the common room. It was empty. He threw himself down onto the first couch he saw, slouching over, his chin in his hand, the other rolling the bottom of the apple juice across his thigh. He stared at the label. 

Time passed. Dave wasn’t paying attention. Every once in a while, he took a swig of apple juice. It was warm. 

He pulled out his phone after half an hour. It felt like a hundred-pound weight in his hand.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

TG: hey 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT. 

TG: nothing 

TG: i just 

TG: nothing 

CG: I’M COMING. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Dave put his phone on the couch beside him. More time passed. His eyes were on the tile at his feet. He heard footsteps. He didn’t look up. The couch dipped beside him. 

“You came,” he murmured. 

“I said I would,” Karkat replied. Dave raised his head. His boyfriend was sitting next to him, wearing fucking ridiculous long sleeves in the eighty-nine-degree weather. He opened his arms. Dave shifted closer, leaning down to press his face into Karkat’s shoulder. 

“. . . since this morning?” Karkat asked. 

Dave shrugged, and his voice was quiet, “I just woke up.” 

“Well, yeah, dumbass. You’re out here in your underwear.” 

Dave let out a breathy laugh. It felt like he had to give all the effort in the world for it to slip past his lips. Karkat turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“What can I do?” he whispered. Dave glanced at him. His eyebrows were furrowed. 

“Dunno,” Dave answered, “be here, I guess.” 

“Okay.”

The arms around Dave tightened. He felt bad; he was worrying his boyfriend. Fuck, did that . . . did that make him a bad boyfriend? A nuisance? He swallowed. His eyes were welling up. He closed them. 

Karkat put his hands on either side of Dave’s shades. Dave flinched. 

“Hey,” Karkat cooed. He pushed the sunglasses up onto his boyfriend’s head. Their eyes met. Dave looked away. 

“Hey,” Karkat said again. Dave let his gaze wander back over. Their eyes met again. Dave tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Their lips met for just a moment. Not passionate, just loving. It was enough. 

“’M sorry,” he murmured. Karkat shook his head.

“Shut up. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay?” 

Dave nodded. He moved forward, pressing his face into Karkat’s hair. The dark, messy locks were soft, and smelled faintly of strawberries, but mostly like _Karkat_. He breathed in. He needed it. 

He closed his eyes. 

Everything felt heavy, but Karkat could hold him up.


End file.
